It is desirable to cover toothbrushes exposed to an often less than sanitary environment, a fact well known. Additionally, multiple toothbrushes, such as those used by a family, are hard to keep separated and clean. For these reasons and more, a variety of toothbrush holders has been presented in the past. Mostly such holders are utilitarian, at best, and also do not feature separate, housed compartments for holding each brush. Few holders provide attractiveness or even entertainment, a factor often important in coercing a child to brush their teeth. The present apparatus provides compartmentalization for each toothbrush, along with other features that provide sanitary, aesthetic, and entertaining encasement for toothbrushes.
Field of the Invention
The present apparatus relates to toothbrush holders.